Teen Titans and Predator
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: The life of the Teen Titans is all fighting crime and eating pizza, what will happen when the biggest menace of them all comes and decides to make Starfire and Raven his next trophies? Will they be able to stop him? Or will they need the aid of their West
1. The Arrival

The Teen Titans

vrs

Predator

Part 1

8pm. Titan Tower...

-My friends, I'll go get some pizza -Starfire said

-Just don't ask to get mustard on all of them please -Robin replied

-Uh.. sure... -the tameranian replied.

The alien teenager flew towards the pizza place, though something called her attention, what seemed to be a small meteor crashed in a mountain top near the city, curious she flew towards it, to her surprise there was a capsule o what was left of it laying there, it was obviously open, cautiously the girl landed.

-It's not from Tameran... wonder where it came from... HELLO? I'M HERE TO HELP! -she yelled searching for the passenger or passengers of the strange vessel.

Unknown to her, someone was watching her, through his helmet the creature examined the alien teenager and after a few moments found her suitable of being a new trophy.

-HELLO! I CAN HELP YOU! I...

Starfire noticed three red dots right on her chest, even for her speed things went on too fast, as she raised her sight to see the origin of the lights a blast erupted from a nearby tree, she was able to move though just enough to avoid a fatal hit, the blast hit her right shoulder leaving her uniform torn and her skin baddly burned. Her scream was the only thing heard for a few seconds, she got up unable to move her right arm, scared, she started to look around blasting at anything she thought could be her attacker, her fear increased when she tried to find her T-Comm and remembered that it was on her night table back at T-Tower, her next choice was to fly back at the tower and get help, but as she attempted to fly a metalic arrow struck her left leg and the cable attached to it forced her brutally to the ground, using her eye blasts she was able to cut the part that was attached to the cable, meanwhile at the tower...

-Where's Starfire? It's 11pm already -Cyborg asked.

-I have been trying to contact her for the last hour and she's not responding -added Robin

-She won't - Raven appeared with Starfire's T-Comm in her hand. - When I passed in front of her room I heard you calling, went in and found it on her night table.

-Guys... she never made it to the pizza place... Mr. Sambini told me she never came to pick up the order... -said Beast Boy

Gizmo appeared in the main screen.

-HOW DARE YOU? TELL ME HOW DID YOU MANAGED TO GET INTO THE HIVE'S COMMUNICATION SY

-WHERE'S STARFIRE? -interrupted Cyborg

-Why do you ask me? We don't have that stupid airhead. -replied Gizmo

-For your own sake I hope you're telling the truth -added Robin

Meanwhile in the mountain Starfire was able to find a cave to hide in, the bleeding in her leg had her boot totally red, ripping a part of her skirt she placed the cloth on her mouth and as she pulled the remaining of the arrow out she blasted the hole with her eyeblasts to cauterize it, the pain was intense but she managed to keep awake, weak and hurt she walked out of the cave, hoping to have enough streght to fly back, as she stepped out, a blast impacted right in front of her, all she felt was the ground disappearing from below her and a minute later her battered body laid twenty meters below her original position, she opened her eyes, her broken ribs made her chest a raging inferno, knowing that her chances to live where few, she decided to take one last try at flying away, this time she was succesful, at T-Tower Robin is at the verge of his nerves.

-3am... the Hive said they don't have her... Where is she... Slade would have told us already...

-Gizmo was correct. I flew to the Hive and interrogated Jinx... the haven't seen -Raven was interrupted

-STARFIRE! -Beast Boy yelled as the door opened and the battered and bruised body of his friend appeared.

Robin ran to her.

-Starfire what happened? Who did this?

-D... Danger... mountain...

Robin stepped back as he received the full weight of the alien teen as she fainted.

Beast Boy was silent as Robin took her to the medical bay followed by Cyborg, he followed moments later, there, Robin was concerned.

-Slade... -Robin said.

-I don't think so. -replied Cyborg

-Why not? -the boy wonder said.

The robot showed him a small piece of metal, it seemed like the tip of somekind of advanced arrow, it had three little tips with what seemed to be empty cavities.

-What is it? -Raven asked.

-Found it on Star's leg... whatever attacked her used a very high tech arrow, it did not only pierced the skin but also had somekind of sedative or poison, Star's alien body survived it, but it was enough to kill anything on this earth in just minutes, also the burns on her shoulder were not caused by anything I have ever seen. The rest are bruises from what I believe was a high fall... and half of her ribs are broken.

-She'll make it... right? -Robin asked

Cyborg glared at the teen laying on a bed surrounded by machines.

-WELL? SHE WILL RIGHT? -Robin yelled pulling his metallic arm.

-I... look Robin... the question here is how did she managed to get here in the first place... her wounds were so severe that she was supposed to be dead... I did all I could... we can only wait... and hope...

-Whomever did this... will pay...

-Robin calm down you

-LEAVE ME ALONE! -Robin yelled pushing Raven aside as he walked out of the medical bay.

-Why didn't you told him about the blood? -Raven asked.

-You saw how he reacted... you wanted me to tell him that she lost so much blood that if she can't produce it back soon, she'll die?

-Blackfire.. -Beast Boy said.

-What? -replied Raven

-Blackfire is her sister... maybe... maybe if we get her here... she could give Star some blood...

Raven glared at Cyborg.

-Let's go to Tameran -he said.

-I'll go with you, Beast Boy make sure nothing happens to Star, if by any chance you see a change on any of the monitors you call Robin right away.

The changeling nodded in agreement. Unknown to them the arrow tip contained something else, something that Cyborg missed when he extracted it, a small tracking device designed to give her attacker the exact position of it's pray. And as Cyborg and Raven left the T-Tower a figure emerged from the water and approached the main gate...

To be continued...


	2. Pain and blood

Beast Boy sat by Starfire's bed, he had known her for almost three years, he knew that, much like Superman, Starfire's powers increased by our sun's radiation making her a more powerful and almost unstoppable heroine, yet someone… or something was able to put her in a near-death condition, something that had him both nervous and scared, if whatever was it that attacked Starfire could do that to her… what could it do to the rest of the Titans? He knew that Raven had more power than he imagined but yet… who or what hurt Starfire? He was so concentrated in his thoughts that the sound of the alarm made him jump from the chair, turning into a cheetah he ran to the main room where Robin was already checking the monitors.

-What's going on? – He asked

-I don't know, something broke the perimeter but I can't see anything on the screen. –the boy wonder replied.

-What about using that thing Cy says can show your heat?

-I already tried the heat sensors and got nothing…

Unbeknown to them, a transparent figure moved on the corridors of the Tower, at the same time the T ship landed in Tameran, Cyborg and Raven where escorted to the Chief who allowed them to see Blackfire, the teenager was sleeping in her cell.

-Just leave that trash you call food there… I'm not hungry… and bring me another pillow…

-We need your help –a voice very well known to her said.

The girl turned around startled.

-What are you two doing here? –she asked.

-Starfire was attacked and if she doesn't get a transfusion soon she may die in a couple of days.

Blackfire turned her back to them.

-So what? –she said.

Raven frown.

-We need you to give her some of your blood. She's your sister so I assume you will want to help her.

Blackfire shook her head.

-I can't…

-What do you mean you can't? –Cyborg replied

Raven extended her hand and with her powers raised Blackfire from the ground and after slamming her against the wall she began to choke her.

-Stop… it…

-Starfire is a dear friend… if I have to drag your dead body back home to get your blood for her I will… believe me… you won't be missed here…

-Raven stop –Cyborg said

Blackfire was desperately fighting against Raven's power, gasping for air.

-st.. op…

-RAVEN ENOUGH! –Yelled Cyborg as he forced Raven's arm down

Blackfire fell to the ground and gasped for air.

-you… idiot… it's… it's not that I… don't want to… it's bec… because… I can't…

Raven walked to her, her hands glowing with dark power.

-Why?

-Have you ever heard… about the techno virus? –she asked.

Cyborg's eyes opened wide.

-I heard about an incident near New York a long time ago… something about a school for gifted children… but it was stopped... Raven you were in that school…

-I left Xavier's school long before that happened… but what does that have to do with you? – Raven asked.

Blackfire told them about the time when she was wandering in space and got caught by a strange machine that took her to an abandoned planet where a being calling himself Apocalypse used her as a guinea pig for a newer version of the techno-virus.

-It was… shortly after I escaped from here… after my defeat against Star… the wedding thing remember? You don't have a clue of the hell I lived… he was surprised that I survived the infection… one day he just left… with the little power I had I was able to break free… weak and sick all I could do was fly back here… I don't know how much I'm going to live… sooner or later the virus will find a way to overcome my immune system and then…

Raven was silent. Cyborg approached and before Blackfire could do anything he took a sample of her blood.

-OWW! What are you doing?

-I promise I'll find a cure…

Blackfire got up and glared at him.

-So then you can save Starfire at my expense right?

-No. So I can save Starfire the pain of losing her sister.

-YOU FILTHY LIAR I… UGGH!

Blackfire fell to her knees in pain, Raven tried to help her but Cyborg stopped her and took her back to bed.

-We don't have much time, the infection is growing.

Later, Cyborg was preparing the T Ship for departure when Raven approached.

-Good news, they gave me this, the medic told me it'll help Starfire increase her blood recovery.

-Either way we must help Blackfire as well. Get in, we're going back home.

Raven nodded and moments later the ship was on it's way back to earth. In the Titan's Tower Beast Boy is walking back to the medical bay when he crashed against something.

-Wha…

Two green eyes flashed and a net was fired out of nowhere, the changeling was able to turn into a fly before the net contacted him, without delay he returned to the main room just hearing the impact of energy blasts behind him.

-What's going on? –Robin asked.

-There's something near the medical bay!

-What?

-I COULDN'T SEE IT BUT IT FIRED A NET AT ME!

-Star is in danger… COME ON!

Robin's words where not far from the truth, in the medical bay a stealth figure watched the unconscious form of the Tameranian teen, with a move of his hand a metallic claw appeared, for any observer all that could be seen was a metal claw raising to strike at the girl…

To be continued…


	3. Rage

Hi everyone, took long but here it is, thanks to all who reviewed.

Robin ran to the medical bay of the tower followed closely by Beast Boy, as the boy wonder arrived he saw the silver claw raise, without further thought he threw a birdarang to where he believed was the hand holding the weapon, he was not wrong, the weapon stroke the wrist of the Predator destroying his cloaking device. Both Titans were shocked at the imposing figure before them.

-Dude... what... is.. that? - Beast Boy asked

-I don't know but we won't let it hurt Star. LET'S GO!

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and charged against the invader but the Predator was no easy pick and with a swift move landed a blow to the changeling's face that sent him flying back out, he turned back to normal with blood coming out of his mouth, dizzy he got up, Robin threw another birdarang to him but the creature broke it in half.

-LEAVE HER ALONE! -Robin yelled as he drop-kicked him.

The predator fell on his back and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla.

-If I take him down with me... -he clenched his fists – I don't care... they would do the same for me...

Robin saw in awe and horror as his friend jumped on the Predator and both fell through the window.

-BEAST BOY!

On board the T-Ship Raven saw in shock as a green gorilla holding a strange creature flew through the top window of the tower.

-AZRATH'S WRATH! BEAST BOY!

Without more thought she flew out of the ship.

-AZRATH MYTRION ZYNTHOS! -she yelled

Her power wrapped the two figures just seconds before they hit the ground, though when she landed only Beast Boy was there, the boy had cuts on his face and he seemed groggy.

-Are you all right? -she asked.

-you should have not done that...

-EXCUSE ME?

-get... away... you're in danger...

-Wait, what is goi

Raven heard the characteristic sound of a knife being sprung, when she turned around she saw the most imposing and fearsome figure.

-get in... activate the defenses... -Raven ordered

-But you...

-NOW!

The changeling ran to the door as fast as the pain and dizziness allowed him, outside Raven prepared to fight.

-I don't know what kind of aberration you are but I'm going to stop you...

Raven jumped back as the Predator swung his claw at her, though he was still able to rip her cloak.

-AZRATH MYTRION ZYNTHOS!

Raven tried to hit him with a near rock but to her amazement the Predator vanished, his secondary cloaking device now active, Raven began to move slowly towards the main entrance of the Tower, inside Beast Boy turned into an eagle frantically searching for his leader, a scream made him crash against the wall, he returned to his normal self.

-Raven... raven... -he began to cry as he pounded the floor.

Outside Raven was literally nailed to the door by a spear the passed through her right shoulder, she was desperately trying to get herself free, the pain on her shoulder was unbearable, she felt her blood soaking her leotard, she knew that there was only one way to save her life, closing her eyes she used her power to control the spear, the radiance of her own energy burned through the wound making her bit her lip, she fell to her knees when the metal finally left her body, she felt herself covered by a shadow, as she raised her sight, the massive form of the Predator stood glaring at her, slowly she got up holding her shoulder, she was decided to not let him know the fear she was feeling, she sworn he smiled under his mask, taking a small object from his belt the press of a small button turned it into a weapon like the birdarang, but a little bigger. Inside Beast Boy raised his head as he heard a new scream from his friend.

-SHE'S ALIVE!

With renovated strength he turned back into an eagle and found Robin in the main room.

-Raven is in trouble!

Outside Raven was back on her knees with a cut on her leg. The Predator was taking his time, enjoying his prey as much as he could, but he was soon to be stopped.

-Get off from her... NOW!

A sonic blast sent the attacker into the sea, Cyborg ran to the aid of his friend.

-Raven...

-Help... me up...

She screamed when the movement remind her of the wound in her leg.

-You're bleeding too much, let's get you upstairs.

Later Raven laid beside Starfire.

-What was that thing? -Robin asked.

-I don't know... I never saw a thing like that before... -Cyborg replied

-Pre... pred... predator... - a voice said

-STAR!- Robin ran to her.

The Tameranian teen opened her eyes slowly.

-Easy...

-We are... in severe danger...

-Rest now, you'll tell us about it later. -Robin ordered.

Cyborg sighed in relief as the medicament given on Tameran was doing it's job. Later that night Starfire was in her room when someone knocked the door.

-Come in...

The figure of Robin walked inside.

-How do you feel?

-Better... thank you for your concern...

-You talked about a "Predator" was it?

Starfire sat on her bed.

-They are hunters... back on Tameran they used to come every year... after their thirst for blood and flesh was satisfied they left... we were used as trophies... I failed to identify his ship on the mountain... maybe... maybe it would have been best if he had taken my life back then... friend Raven would be safe and unharmed.

-No. But you know this "Predator" how can we stop it?

-I... do not know... they have a cloaking device to turn invisible... that's how they hunt us...

-I won't let him harm you again I promise -the boy wonder replied.

The Tameranian hugged him. In the medical bay Raven's sleep was assaulted by nightmares of the imposing creature coming at her, in her dream she was crawling in the sand as the Predator approached spear in hand, she yelled as the weapon made its way to her chest.

-Raven wake up! - yelled Cyborg

The girl opened her eyes and for the first time Cyborg saw a tear ran down her cheek.

-Easy... you're safe...

-I... was scared...

-We all were. -Cy replied

Starfire was in her room trying to sleep when a figure silently opened her window and jumped in, though Starfire heard the noise and turned around opening fire on the intruder, but she gasped in horror when she saw the figure laying against her closet.

-Oh no...

To be continued...


End file.
